Thank you GodJesus!
by ChibiHentaiChan
Summary: Alphonse gets the best Christmas Present Ever!


TITLE: Thank You GodJesus!  
AUTHOR: chibihentaichan  
FANDOM: FMA/Deathnote crossover  
CHARACTERS: Al's body and L  
GENRE: Fluff/Humor/Crack/  
RATING: G  
WARNINGS: Spoilers for the second half of Deathnote and the FMA manga (chapter 53)!  
NOTES: Don't ask where Al heard of GodJesus or Christmas. It had to be the Gatebabies. Anyway, I heard of GodJesus in one of my college courses (on Postmodernism) and became hooked. Look him up, he's soo cool!

It was a world of kittens. Yes, you heard that right, kittens. Everywhere in every shape and size and color. Fat fluffy kittens. Tiny lean kittens. One eyed kittens. Three legged kittens. Every variety of every kitten that anyone could ever imagine.

Al loved kittens, and his Christmas wish (although he didn't really have a concept of Christmas since he was brought up in a secular world, but he heard that for Christmas you got to ask GodJesus for something) was a world full of kittens. Seeing that he was just a soulless boy waiting between gates for his brother to bring him to the other part of him, that Ed had so rudely ripped away from him… "Yup, this is all about me," Al thought cuddling the little black kitten whose back legs didn't work (and that was before he started hugging it) marveling at the warmth that such a little thing could radiate. He's been so cold sitting between the gates, and lonely. "I wonder if GodJesus could bring me a friend too, but I suppose that more than one Christmas wish is asking too…"

One of the gates opened, and Al turned to look, hoping that the Gatebabies were bringing him his soul. The cat in his arms, not liking the sudden movement and the (lets be honest) creepy arms coming out of the door, started scratching (with it's front paws only) and trying to run away. Al let the cat go, it joined the others (piled about three high behind the not opening door), and watched as the gate deposited a friend for Al. The black haired man stumbled for a second, one of the Gatebabies giving him a final push as the doors shut with a whoosh, and regained his footing looking around with a scientist's eyes, calculating and black rimmed from a lack of sleep. Al had seen those eyes on his brother before, while they were learning alchemy. Sometimes he wondered, in the white empty world that he existed in, if he too would get those black rimmed scientist eyes someday, but in reality he was a soulless boy who couldn't care. But someday, he would be a real boy again, and then…

and then the other man (who was really just a soul, but we'll call him a man just for the sake of narrative style and sound) sat down, well crouched really, tucking his bare feet under him, and looked at Al, directly at Al, which made Al happy, well as happy as a soulless boy could get, because no one had look at him in soo long. Al crawled over, as well as his emaciated body would let him, the bones of his back sticking out like the spine of a stegosaurus, and said "you're not my soul." The other boy looked startled. "You're not my soul, but you can be my friend."

"Are you going to kill L?" The other boy asked, pointing to himself.

"I want you for my friend, so why would I kill you?"

"L's other friends killed him. If you were his friend, that would mean you would kill L too."

Al shook his head and sat, cross-legged, in from of L. "No I won't kill you." Al reached out and grabbed one of the kittens that had started to wander out of their hidey hole, and held it out to L. "Would you like to hold a kitten?" L looked like the kitten might eat was his soul (which would pretty much kill him dead) and Al put that one in his own lap giving it a few pets until it started purring. "We'll have to wait until Scooter can come out. He'll be a good kitten for you."

"Why did you call him Scooter?"

"Because his back legs don't work."

"That sounds like a good name then." Al nodded and proceeded to recite the names of all the rest of the kittens to his new friend, L, who listened intently and watched as the kittens climbed all over Alphonse. He even tried holding Scooter, but decided that the activity of cuddling a kitten was all to personal and set the partially crippled kitten down, having only held it arms length away.

And for Alphonse Elric, this was the best Christmas ever! Thank you GodJesus!


End file.
